Battle for Olympus Mons
Grimlock's last pose: Grimlock is a master tactician. At least, that's what he'd tell you. Grimlock would also tell you that, when presented with uneven terrain, the high ground offers a heck of an advantage. And what's higher ground than Olympus Mons? Unbothered by the thin atmosphere, Grimlock stands upon one craggy peak, surveying the red landscape below through a pair of dinobot-sized binoculars. "Hn. Me Grimlock no know why 'cons want stupid red planet. Mars not even have martians! Hnf." (repose!) Sweepcraft is on patrol duty. Of course he does not expect to find anything in Mt Olympus area. After all the Autobots base is far far away and there is nothing interesting here. However, orders are orders so here is Avarice, flying high, at the limit of the atmosphere. Olympus Mons Nothing on Earth can compare to Olympus Mons...it towers over everything, and is larger than anything you might have seen before, dwarfing even the largest Transformer. It rises, not meters or feet, but miles into the red hazy atmosphere, reaching over fourteen miles into the sky. The base of it is even larger...you can not see where it stops or begins...it spans over three hundred miles. The only detail you can make out is the ARENA mine located on the side of the mountain. Contents: Cybertronic Car Sit-Com Hubcap Sweepcraft Spinister Fusillade Grimlock Mars Sensor 4 Obvious exits: Northeast leads to Badlands. South leads to Ares Rail Station. Sit-Com stands near Grimlock, "All it is is a big red dust farm. Maybe they've found a way to make red dust useful? Color coded for their convenience? Where's Martian Manhunter when you need him." Hubcap sighs as he stares up at Grimlock, who appears to be playing 'King of The Castle.' Before he's half-way up the rock, he appears to be the dirty rascal. Shockwave is not here. He is in the buried alien outpost, conducting horrific experiments that involve having Sweeps stand next to the massive, exotic equipment that plunges all the way to the heart of the planet in order to see what happens (hint: thank goodness for unlimited Sweeps). There would have to be a good reason for him to leave and rejoin the skirmishes that have been raging across Mars. But, and I mention this only as a hypothetical of course, at best speed he could be at Olympus Mons in approximately nine point three eight seven astrominutes. Galvatron has arrived. Scattershot arrives from the Ares Rail Station to the south. Scattershot has arrived. Grimlock grunts at Sit-Com, and doesn't bother looking at Sit-Com. He's got surveying to do! And posing. Or something. He hmmms, and then brings his attention over to Avarice- or, well, the vaguely sweep-shaped blip off in the sky. "Hnn. Me Grimlock have IDEA." he says. "Us gonna get a septi-con, then me Grimlock punch him 'til he tell us what am going on!" he decrees, and then holds a hand up to his faceplate. "HEY! HEY YOU SEPTI-CON! OVER HERE!" So much for stealth. Galvatron is back at the base with Shockwave, slapping Scourge around and ordering him to make his Sweeps stand closer to the mysterious obelisk. But, also like Shockwave, he could respond quickly to any threat or opportunity on the planet once appraised of it by his loyal minions! Probably a little faster than Shockwave, actually. Shockwave hardly knows the meaning of the word 'hustle.' Sit-Com facepalms and shakes his head. "Yippee yo kay-yay," he says, and follows the Dinobot. "You want me to lassoo em, pardner?" Battlecruiser is sitting in orbit above the Dinobot. <> Like Galvatron and Shockwave, he can get there in like, a few minutes. Unlike Galvatron and Shockwave, he is awesome and has an interesting accent. Sweepcraft cannot miss Grimlock, especially with the Dinobot shouting at him. Focusing his sensors, he quickly identifies the autobot, also noticing those standing around him. <> Hubcap glances worriedly at Sit-com as he draws near to the, frankly -Huge- Dinobot. He's had issues with Junkions before. It's a flaw with being a living Drive-in. "You have rope?" Grimlock grunts at Sit-Com. "Get rope! Lasso that guy." he points to the oncoming seeker, and then brings out his double-barreled laser blaster! As Grimlock takes aim, the dinobot hears Scattershot's message, and nods, tapping his radio. "Yep! Fly over n' make spaceship guy land, so then me Grimlock can terror-gate him!" Whether Grimlock just butchered the word, or if he has some horrible thing planned with a heavy door remains up for debate. Grimlock also shoots lasers! Kapew! Combat: Grimlock misses Sweepcraft with his A laser (Disruptor) attack! "Reconfiguring for frequency nine-eight-two point one nine. Delta of previous attempt at point zero three," Shockwave intones. The massive equipment, hanging over the planetary shaft like the sword of Damocles, hums as the ancient technology comes to life. The obelisk in the centre glows, with the strange, alien writing on it blazing brighter than the surroundings, illuminating the entire room in an eerie shades of crimson. "Power levels are constant," Shockwave reports. The Sweep standing next to the machine looks over at Shockwave and Galvatron and waves. He's still alive! "Energy consumption is nil, however all systems are stable," the cyclops notes. He turns to the Decepticon leader, "I believe we have it. The equipment is functional. Once we determine a method of re-igniting the core, we will be able to produce near limitless amounts of energon." Shockwave is a big enough mech to admit that, yes, Galvatron was right for bringing them to Mars. "How MANY others, Sweep?" Galvatron demands in his transmission back. "Shockwave and I are engaged in important work!" Or Shockwave is, at least. Sit-Com transforms and loops his lariat in Junkcycle mode, attempting to leash the Sweep and capture him. "Git along, lil doggay," he says, as he runs circles around the as-yet unfamiliar Sweep before trying to throw the loop around him. Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Combat: Sit-Com misses Sweepcraft with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! <> Scattershot prepares his systems to pull out of his orbiting position and head towards Grimlock's mountain. Shockwave considers Avarice's words even as the room continues to glow red, "Autobot and Earth Defence Command attacks have risen by forty-eight percent in the past three days, Galvatron. If my calculations are correct, they will be able to make a strike against Trypticon within one hundred and two thousand, eight hundred astroseconds." Meaning: they may have to take preventative measures. Sweepcraft is busy communicating with the base and is almost caught off-guard by the Autobots' openin salvo. He dives to his left, avoiding Sit-Com and Grimlock's attack. <> The sweep dives towards the Autobots (and junkion), as soon as he gets a clear line of sight, he opens fires...with all his weapons. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Grimlock with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Sweepcraft misses Sit-Com with his Full-Auto Area attack! Grimlock stands firm! He's honestly an easy target, perched as he is atop one of the enormous mountain's peaks- but his armor's thick enough to deflect the worst of it! Grimlock merely brings his own gun up and returns fire, plugging blast after blast into the air, hoping to strike something important! Or maybe just to strike somewhere that'll HURT. *kapew!* Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grimlock strikes Sweepcraft with his Lasers! (Laser) attack! Galvatron scoffs mightily. "Shockwave, I think you are overconcerned with their chances! How could they harm us beneath Trypticon's ever-watchful eye without leaving their own holdings on Earth open to devastating counterattack?" He considers a moment. "But then, even a distraction at this point is unwelcome. Why should I tolerate their hectoring? Come with me, Shockwave, we will send them crawling back to their holes!" Galvatron storms out, heading for the launchpads. Shockwave learned a harsh lesson on Kwarch about underestimating the enemy's chances. He felt he had an impenetrable defence, but Rodimus pulled a Metroplex sized rabbit out of his hat and beat him with it. "Very well," Shockwave agrees. As dedicated as he is to the task of getting this machinery running again, he realizes the importance of beating back the Autobots. Soon, Galvatron and Shockwave are en route to Mons Olympus. Our heroes and villains already present may see them make their approach. Sit-Com zooms out of the way of the Sweep's attack. "Hey soapdish! Aren't you glad you use dial?" His weapon port opens, and a bar of soap goes flying at the Sweepcraft. Combat: Sit-Com strikes Sweepcraft with his Soap-without-rope (Disruptor) attack! Hubcap clutches his head, then stumbles as wave after wave of transmissions lash at his sensitive receptors. He falls to his knees, somewhat short of the peak that Grimlock is perched upon. He hears all that is transmitted or recieved in the area (or should do,) "Incoming!" Hey, no one said he had to be /early!/ Sweepcraft is diving fast towards the ground, so fast that he cannont avoid the dinobot's laser beam. The deadly energy hits the sweepcraft's underside, melting the armor and damaging some non-critical components just inside the armor. The decepticon suddenly unfolds as he transforms into his robot mode and hovers into the air above the good guys. "Prepare to fall Autobots! This planet now belongs to Galvatron!" As he speaks, his optics starts to become brighter as energy seems to build up within them. A mere second after he completes his sentence, two ref energy beams come out of them and fly right towards the Dinobots commander. He's so busy with his speach that he didn't notice the incoming bar of soap, which strikes right in the face, "What is this???" he shouts while trying to remove the soap from his face. The sweepcraft splits open and unfold, revealing the sweep known as Avarice. Combat: Avarice sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Avarice's Energy Dissipator attack aimed for Grimlock backfires! Combat: Avarice strikes himself with his Energy Dissipator attack! -2 Grimlock grunts affirmatively at Hubcap, and then he leaps to action! Quite literally, in this case. He jumps from his high peak, aiming to land by...if not -ON- Avarice! And Dinobots have very, very big feet. "Me Grimlock gonna make this quick!" he growls at the sweep. "Tell me Grimlock why you septi-cons on this stupid planet, and me Grimlock only rip off ONE of you arms!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Avarice with his THE BOOT (Kick) attack! Battlecruiser appears in the distance, a small speck growing into a full sized battlecruiser as the Technobot commander arrives on the scene. Honestly, he wasn't in that much of a hurry to arrive- there was nothing in the area that Grimlock couldn't turn into a buffet on his own. Except... Two blips on the radar...Two purple dots on the horizon. Perhaps the trip wasn't going to be pointless after all! <> Sit-Com knows Sweeps have extremely sensitive sensors, so he transforms again and aims his sonic rifle at the Sweep. Hoping to disorient the Sweep, he fires an amplified Friday by Rebecca Black. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com strikes Avarice with his Turn Down That Racket! attack! Combat: Battlecruiser sets his defense level to Guarded. Avarice completely loses control of his powers. He grabs his head and screams in pain as the energy engulfs him, "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". He doesn't even see the dinobot commander's attack. The big boot catches him right in the middle of his chest, shattering his chestplate and sending him crashing down the mountains. He hits the rocks a few times before ending his course into a large rock where he is struck by Sit-Com's sonic blast. For a moment, it almost looks like the Sweep have been knocked offline. He remains there, motionless for a moment before rising into the air, looking very calm...for a moment. His optics flash red as he launches himself fowards. He flies by Grimlock, trying to slash him with his wing's edge and dives towards the junkion, trying to pummel him into the ground. Combat: Avarice sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Avarice misses Grimlock with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Avarice strikes Sit-Com with his Ruckus Area attack! Hubcap is, sadly, an Autobot who can take the sensitive blows from both Audio /and/ Televisual types. In fact, this audio signal hits him so much that, while he reels, his windscreen blares images from Rebecca Black's 'Friday.' Music Video. The violet flare of Galvatron's cannon arcs over the horizon, with Galvatron at its head- he's using the beam as a rocket, as he does when he wants to travel quickly, and he streaks like a comet towards Olympus Mons. "You're no longer WELCOME on my planet, Grimlock! Consider this your EVICTION!" Galvatron bellows down as he flips upright and swings his cannon beam towards the Dinocommander, washing the ground with searing heat and light to brake his own fall. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Guarded. Brave, Shockwave thinks as he spies Avarice fighting a whopping *four* enemy combatants by himself. This is not a compliment in Shockwave's optic. Bravery to this degree indicates stupidity. No matter, between himself and Galvatron, they can likely lay waste to any opposing Transformers. The purple laser gun soars in alongside the Decepticon leader. Unlike him, Shockwave does not immediately fire. Instead he heads straight to Avarice and transforms into robot mode. "Hold still," he commands. Taking careful aim, Shockwave fires a brief wielding blast at Avarice's chestplate, sealing up the injuries that Grimlock's kick did. Shockwave then turns, placing himself between the Autobots and the Sweep. It is not valor that makes him do this, but merely the stark realization that their odds are significantly improved if Avarice can continue the battle. Combat: Hubcap strikes Avarice with his Ow My Eye! (Punch) attack! Combat: Shockwave quickly patches up some of Avarice's minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Combat: Galvatron misses Grimlock with his Fusion Downwash attack! -11 Grimlock simply steps to the side of Avarice's mad-charge, looking impassively over as the sweep falls upon the Junkion. "Hn. You Autobots take care of that guy-" Grimlock grunts- And then he lunges to the side just in time to avoid Galvatron's blast by the narrowest of margins! "Me Grimlock have better stuff to do." And so, Grimlock transforms to his dinosaur mode and stomps forwards, circling warily around Galvatron on the rocky terrain. "YOU planet? Haw haw haw! You Galvytron get stupider than ever! Only durillium dummy want this rock! Nothing here!" And Grimlock swings his tail around in a quick arc, aiming to take the tyrant off of his feet! "Only reason me Grimlock come is for CRUSH YOU!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Galvatron with his Tail! (Kick) attack! Multiple turrets come to life as the two Decepticon commanders arrive on the scene. Though another round with Galvatron would be nice, Grimlock is the alpha in the area. And Shockwave still has a great deal to answer for. Scattershot heads towards Shox and Avarice, weapon systems locked on. "Lookit that! Playin' doctor with each other." Combat: Battlecruiser sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Battlecruiser strikes Shockwave with his Side-Mounted Thermal Shell Area attack! Combat: Battlecruiser (Scattershot) used "Side-Mounted Thermal Shell": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Shockwave's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Battlecruiser strikes Avarice with his Side-Mounted Thermal Shell Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Avarice's Accuracy. (Blinded) Sit-Com is pounced by a Sweep! He kicks, attempting to dislodge him. "Get those pink manicured nails away from me, Lee Press On," he says. Combat: Sit-Com strikes Avarice with his Kick attack! Avarice do as Shockwave tells him and hold still, allowing the military commander to repair a good chunk of the damages he suffered so far. While doing so, he's hit by Hubcap who barely manage to damage him. Once Shockwave completes the repairs, Avarice nods his head at him, showing his respect. He's about to say something when he's struck by Scattershot's teral shells which cause some nasty damage to the wing he raises to protect himself. The junkion charges him but he pushes him back with his other wing, which takes some damage in the process. "I will show you pain Autobot!". He leaps into the air, transforming into his sweepcraft mode, chassing Scattershot. apparently, his termal sensors were damaged by the attack, so he adjust his sensor, to track the technobot's enerhy signature. Avarice chases his target for a moment, waiting and waiting when, suddenly, he gets a lock and fires an energy beam towards the technobot commander. Avarice leaps into the air, his wings folding around him as he reconfigures into a sweepcraft. Galvatron leaps over the lashing tail, snapping out a heel towards Grimlock's toothy muzzle in a graceful and powerful spinning kick. "I need no other reason than that it PLEASES me to CLAIM it! My will is absolute!" Combat: Sweepcraft strikes Battlecruiser with his Power Disruptor attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Battlecruiser , making him less efficient. Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Spin Kick (Kick) attack! Galvatron lands with a low boom, rust-colored dust puffing up around his feet, and straightens up to level a finger at Grimlock. "But if you wish to make this place your TOMB, Grimlock, it ALSO pleases me to permit it to be so!" Shockwave doesn't hesitate. Perhaps finally learning the meaning of the word 'hustle', Shockwave stares down Scattershot. "Save your energon, Technobot. You will soon find yourself in need of a doctor yourself." Despite standing between the Autobots and Avarice, the Bots have no problem blasting at the Sweep. Ah well, they ARE cannon fodder in the end. Shockwave raises his arms above his head, flying up in synchronized formation along with Avarice as the Sweep shifts into Sweepcraft mode. But while Avarice chases his target, Shockwave just starts firing terrifying blast after terrifying blast. The ground explodes wherever he strikes as he aims for anyone that attacked him or the Sweep. Within seconds, the mountain is pocked with craters. A spare shot upwards is targeted for the incoming battlecruiser. The only question is whether the Autobots are still present when the destruction rains down on them. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Laser Gun sets his defense level to Aggressive. Hubcap jumps quickly upwards, throwing himself heedlessly towards the Dinobot. With one hand he catches hold of Grimlocks' leg and heaves himself onto the back of the Dinobot, trying to ignore the creatures' motion. Focus, Sort, Analyse... /Ping!/ Combat: Laser Gun strikes Battlecruiser with his Overwhelming Firepower Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun misses Sit-Com with his Overwhelming Firepower Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun strikes Hubcap with his Overwhelming Firepower Area attack! Combat: Drained 16 energon. Combat: Hubcap strikes Galvatron with his Super Hearing Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Galvatron's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Hubcap strikes Sweepcraft with his Super Hearing Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Sweepcraft 's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Hubcap strikes Laser Gun with his Super Hearing Area attack! Combat: Hubcap (Hubcap) used "Super Hearing": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Laser Gun 's Agility! (Crippled) Robot T-Rex! reels from Galvatron's blow! The decepticon's strong enough to make even Grimlock pause, and he knows it. He grunts- and then be briefly looks over his shoulder at Hubcap. "...Hn. Hang on." he grunts- And then, Grimlock snaps his attention back to Galvatron! He stomps forwards again, and then snaps those terrible jaws shut, striking entirely too fast for a beast of his size! But could Galvatron be even faster? Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Battlecruiser breaks into evasive manuevers, fairly surprised that crippling a mech's optics doesn't have much effect on...well, anything. That surprise is what gives Avarice the opening he needs to connect with his attack, the blast having a field day with Scattershot's systems, causing his response times to be incredibly sluggish...and that's why Shockwave's wild blast connects! The Technobot transforms, picking himself out of the crater he's made from crashing in the valley below the fighting, and scowls. "Gotta get the thermal shells checked on...Something's going on with mah ammo..." His shoulder turrets activate and his rifle phases in. He loads it. "Time to make the biscuits." Scattershot unfolds into his hulk of a robot mode, lovingly props his pump action acid lined slug artillery rifle against his shoulder, and lights an energon cigar he stole from Kup. Combat: Scattershot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sit-Com transforms again and attempts to net the Sweep. "I got him, I got him, I got him!" he says, as he fires the energy net. "You're going to get a shave whether you like it or not, young man!" Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Combat: Sit-Com misses Sweepcraft with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! Galvatron is quick and canny, but the pinging is ringing in his ears when Grimlock lunges for him, and Galvatron pulls his head back just in time not to get it clamped in those vise-like jaws! Instead Grimlock rips deep grooves through Galvatron's left shoulder pillar as the tyrant brings his right arm up and fires a thudding burst of energy at point blank range, sparing neither horse nor rider in the deafening barrage! "Grimlock, you seem to have acquired another growth. Did that orange imp of yours finally trip and fall into your maw?" Sit-Com managed to dodge Shockwave's blast, however. Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Aggressive. Sweepcraft s audio sensors are overloaded by Hubcap's attack, "What in Unicron's name was that?". Avarice transforms and lands, looking for the source of the attack. Before he can spot Hubcap, he notices Sit-Com from the corner of his optic. The Sweep charges the Junkion, diving under his net. Arriving near him, he leaps fowards, arms extended as he attemps the grabs Sit-Com's head, "You have been really annoying Junkion. Now feel my power as I drain your life out of you." The sweepcraft splits open and unfold, revealing the sweep known as Avarice. Combat: Avarice strikes Sit-Com with his Draining Touch attack! Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Pulsar Burst Area attack! -9 Combat: Galvatron strikes Hubcap with his Pulsar Burst Area attack! -9 Laser Gun sees Scattershot get blasted into a mountain as a result of his repeated shots. He knows how resilient the Technobot is, and realizes he isn't out of the fight for long. Still, this gives him a chance to refocus on the others still harassing Avarice. Transforming back into robot mode, Shockwave braces himself as well as one can while in the skies. His arm cannon hums briefly before releasing a high powered blast of plasma that streaks down towards the Junk Cycle. Shockwave is trying to take advantage of the Junkion being waylaid by Avarice. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel does into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave strikes Sit-Com with his Arm Cannon Blast attack! -2 Combat: Drained 11 energon. Scattershot hops out of the valley with an assist from his afterburners, landing a short distance behind Shockwave, who's busied himself shooting Sit-Com. "How about you let your pet Sweep play with the Junkion, big guy? The Autobot waits for the 'Con to turn in his direction, and lets him have it with a blast of shoulder guns! SHOULDER GUNS! Combat: Scattershot strikes Shockwave with his Legion of Doom shoulder pads laser attack (Laser) attack! Combat: Scattershot (Scattershot) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. "ARGH!" Grimlock tumbles end over end as Galvatron's mighty cannon plows into his armor- to his credit, he keeps himself from rolling over Hubcap, but this may or may not be intentional! Still smoking, Grimlock narrows his optics at Galvatron, and snorts a small burst of flame...but he keeps his distance for the time being, sizing the battle up. There's got to be SOMETHING he can get out of the Decepticon! And slowly...Grimlock begins to come up with A Plan. Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hubcap says, "Gotcha, Big Grim," Hubcap responds absently, trying to keep his focus on the movements of the Decepticons he's locked onto, as well as trying to keep ahold of Grimlock, who might throw him off by simply being bad-ass. And then there was pain. Pain from an insanely powerful Decepticon. And not one called Galvatron. Shockwave burns! With all the strength he has, he manages to cling to his shield - er friend? Well, that can wait ;), but then another blast sears him, sending him crashing to the ground. This was appears to actually have /been/ Galvatron. The pain is painful. Still, it's possibly his own fault. Such things happen when one mounts a Dinobot. "Owwww..." he manages to utter" Combat: Hubcap misses Galvatron with his A little of the 'Ol Bebop! (Laser) attack! Sit-Com is alternately zapped, and touched with a bad touch. He feels woozy and slumps onto the ground. "We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Galvatron grabs his arm to steady it and grinds his back foot into the rocky soil against the recoil. "Flagging already, Grimlock?!" laughs the Emperor of Destruction, dark face gleaming with equally dark glee. Hubcap's laser beams ping off of Galvatron's heavy chestplate, but strike at such an angle that all it does is burn off paint to reveal dark and shining alloy intact underneath. "Do you fear for your little pet? You will be feeling that fear very keenly soon, I promise you!" He triggers his cannon, firing a long and piercing beam narrowed down to a blinding thread of energy capable of boring a pinhole through the mountain itself! Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Shockwave hits the mountainside hard in front of the Junk Cycle. His feet leave deep footprints upon his landing, and as he looms over the Junk Cycle, it quickly becomes clear he's planning to join the Sweep in laying down the pain upon Sit-Com. Shockwave doesn't get the chance, however, as his body is suddenly wracked with explosions that cause him to topple over onto his side. The Decepticon skids down the steep incline briefly before reaching out with his hand. Good for him, too. Mons Olympus is huge and he doesn't relish descending down it the hard way. Forcing himself back up to his feet, Shockwave spies his assailant. "Terms accepted, Technobot," he retorts. With right side singed black from the guns and his left side stained from the reddish dirt, he leaps for Scattershot with his right arm raised over his head. Shockwave brings the arm down, trying to drive Scattershot into the side of the mountain. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scattershot with his Now behold the power of articulation at the elbows! (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Quantum String Emission attack! Avarice is forced to release his target as Sit-Com transforms. He leaps back to make some room between them, "I am not interested in hearing those non-sense Junkion. I did not like your taste but that will not stop me from turning you into an empty shell." As soon as he's done speaking, he fires an optic blast towards Sit-Com. Combat: Avarice's Energy Dissipator attack aimed for Sit-Com backfires! Combat: Avarice strikes himself with his Energy Dissipator attack! Scattershot gets driven, gritting his roboteeth at the impact of Shockwave's punch. Now that a whole melee thing is happening, though, there's no time to give Shockwave any kind of window. Scattershot pushes back, holding his rifle like a bat and swinging at the Cyclops' head. "You don't use this much anyway, right?" Combat: Scattershot sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Scattershot strikes Shockwave with his Saaaawiiiiing Battaaaaaa! (Punch) attack! Combat: Scattershot (Scattershot) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. "ARgh!" Grimlock takes the beam straight THROUGH him...though thankfully, Grimlock's got enough redundant systems (not to mention plain stubbornness) to take it! He staggers back, and then transforms to his robot mode, snarling. "Me Grimlock no flagging!" he says, optic visor narrowed, "Me Grimlock PLANNING!" and with that, he whips up his galaxial rocket-launcher with a *KA-CHUNK!*- and then, he fires the weapon, sending the explosive charge streaking across the rocky red battlefield at very, very short distance! He also might put himself between Hubcap and Galv, but that's just accident. Really! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Sit-Com scoots out of the way the Sweep's blast, and attempts to repair himself. "Tastes great! Less filling! TASTES GREAT! LESS FILLING!" Combat: Sit-Com quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Shockwave is struck square in the face by Scattershot's home run swing. The Technobot's rifle proves stronger than Shockwave's head, as there's two loud noises. The first is the loud ~CRACK!~ as the weapon crashes against him. The second is the deeper, ominous KA-THOOM as Shockwave is sent face first into the side of the mountain thanks to the sheer force put behind the swing. The ground trembles from the impact, and rocks begin sliding down the incline. With Grimlock and Galvatron beating on each other not too far away, there's a very real threat of the entire mountainside coming down. Either unconcerned or unable to do anything about that threat just yet, Shockwave twists around. He's laying on his back, feet facing down the slope. He glares at Scattershot from behind a stained optic. Reaching up, he attempts to grab onto the Autobot's chest, turn, and drive him into the dirt. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scattershot with his flirting with causing a rockslide (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Avarice screams in pain, once again, as he loses control and strikes himself with his energy draining power. He drops to one knee, his ressource mostly depleted. If only he could reach the Junkion once again... his life force could refresh his own force... Combat: Avarice takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scattershot almost laughs before he oofs as Shockwave takes him to the rocks for some ground and pound. "Didn't think ya had it in you, one eye!" He returns fire with two big boots to the chest- a surprisingly agile attack from such a big 'Bot...It comes from sparring with Afterburner and Strafe, his two fast movers. Scattershot isn't oblivious to the rock slides, either...They just haven't presented him with an advantage yet. Combat: Scattershot misses Shockwave with his The Show Stoppa! The Headliner! The Main Event! (Kick) attack! Combat: Scattershot (Scattershot) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Hubcap's arm droops and his blaster snaps back into it's socket as he watches Galvatron carefully. With a bright smile he starts to say: "Y'know, I can recommend a guy who's good with a paintbrush!" Then, wow, then Grimlock is suddenly all of /there!/ Being between himself and the /Emporer of the Decepticons!/ He may owe something there, as Grimlock gets blasted, but not on his behalf, honestly Combat: Hubcap strikes Galvatron with his Watch this! (Disruptor) attack! Hubcap is spared! With a blossom of pale fire, dissipating almost instantly in the oxygen-starved Martian atmosphere, and a ringing KAWHAMM, Galvatron is struck in the center of the chest and hurled back off the mountain, tumbling wildly through the sky for a moment before he catches himself, balancing on anti-gravity wells. Several of his thinner armor plates are perforated by shrapnel, and the thicker ones scarred and stained by the blast. Galvatron's eyes gleam through the smoke. "Was that the EXTENT of your plan, then, King Cretin?" He spreads his hands mockingly. "I still STAND!" His left hand retracts and his wrist ejects a heavy sphere in its replace; as it reels out on its chain spikes pop out from within. "I still FIGHT!" The flail ignites with a snap-hiss, glowing with heat. It describes a glowing corkscrew through the sky as Galvatron dives back towards Grimlock, spinning his flail before him as a shield and a weapon both. "I still SLAY!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Diving Flail attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Grimlock's Accuracy. (Blinded) What Shockwave lacks in grace and speed, he makes up for in raw brute force. With Shockwave on top and his hand still on Scattershot's chest, he keeps the Autobot pinned against the ground, preventing him from getting his feet into a kicking position. The Decepticon Cybertronian Commander glances upwards. Dirt and rock is already sliding past them both. "This entire mountainside is collapsing," he says as if he were discussing the weather. "Tell me, Scattershot: Can you survive being buried under three million pounds of rock?" The scientist in Shockwave decides to test that query in the most practical manner possible. Bringing up his knee, he drives it into Scattershot's gut, trying to disable him for the next few seconds. Shockwave then pushes off the side of the mountain, activating his boot thrusters as he hovers away. The entire area around Scattershot is suddenly awash with red dust, followed by the terrifying roar of the oncoming mountain. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scattershot with his consider the advantage presented (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Sit-Com scurries back away from the Sweep's bad touch. "Bad touch, bad touch, bad touch! I NEED AN ADULT!" Combat: Sit-Com takes extra time to steady himself. Pass *CLANG!* Grimlock takes the blow- but he soon grabs hold of that chain and YANKS upon it, pulling Galvatron in closer- and now, Grimlock's got his energo sword out, and he thrusts it savagely at Galvatron's purple torso! "You still talk too much." Grimlock snarls- And then Grimlock breaks the clinch- and possibly some parts on either of the mighty combatants! Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with his Energo Sword attack! Scattershot usually isn't one to register fear. But there's an unmistakable flash of it in his optics as he realizes his predicament as Shockwave blasts free of the landslide... Scattershot struggles to stand, only to be swept up by the RAGING RIVER OF RED ROCK RUSHING into him. The Technobot is overwhelmed and swept along it's current, back into the valley, buried in the red rock. Combat: Scattershot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Avarice stares at Sit-Com, not sure how to react at the Junkion's attitude. Doing a silent praying to Unicron, he decides to unleash his power once again against the Junkion, "Fall, Fall, FALL!" Combat: Avarice strikes Sit-Com with his Energy Dissipator attack! Spinister vanishes out of reality. Spinister has left. Shockwave hovers above Olympus Mons as the side of the mountain roars underneath him. He waits a good while to ensure that, yes, Scattershot has been promptly dealt with. The only flaw with letting the Technobot be buried is that Shockwave can't continue to press the attack. But no matter, he can use his power against the other Autobots present. Flying towards the significantly more stable ground where Grimlock, Galvatron, and Hubcap are fighting, Shockwave takes aim at the Dinobot Commander. He doesn't fire just yet, as he's still drawing power to his arm cannon. Here's hoping Grimlock's attention is 100% on the Decepticon leader. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 18 energon. Hubcap's TV Torso attack appears to be unnecessary, as Galvatron is... bounced down the mountain? This is a good thing, it turns out as, hearing a sudden, suspicious lack of Scattershot, a subtle whine from behind, he turns to see Shockwave on the approach. "Incoming!" He yells again. Combat: Hubcap takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Galvatron twists his body sideways, stepping in to follow Grimlock's seizure of his flail in such a way that the thrust of the blade passes between Galvatron's right arm and his flank. Almost too quick to follow, that right arm balls into a fist and lashes snake-like for Grimlock's pugnacious, masked jaw. "I recognize the poetry of battle, Grimlock! It brings me joy to do you harm, yes. Is there a better place than here, on the SUMMIT of the PLANET of WAR?!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Release the Snake! attack! -6 The Junkion has no choice but to flee now. The Sweep has critically drained his energon, and his body isn't in that great of shape either, even for junk. "Abandon ship! Women and children First!" Combat: Sit-Com begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave, Scattershot, Galvatron, Avarice, Grimlock, and Hubcap Grimlock takes a punch in the face! This causes him to step back- but nothing more than that. He's had worse! Within the last few moments, even. From the corner of his optics, Grimlock sees Sit-Com fleeing, and gives a derisive snort. "Me Grimlock no -CARE- where fight is!" Grimlock snarls, and then he transforms to his dinosaur mode, "Me Grimlock just do fightings!" he snarls, and then thunders forward! He descends on Galvatron in a flurry of teeth and claws...but then he bulls (dinos?) his way past Galvatron, eager to tear into both Shockwave and Avarice next! "RAAARGH!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Galvatron with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Avarice with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Shockwave with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) used "Dino Rampage": A Level 6 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's attack has damaged your Agility! There is a faint sound of shifting rock from the massive landslide's resting place. Then, the rocks actually begin to shift... A massive TECHNOBOT FIST punches through the top, as Scattershot pulls himself out of the hill. He's covered in a think layer of red dust, and leaps into the sky, thrusters maxed out. And he's pissed. "SHOCKWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" Twisting into his battlecruiser mode, the Technobot strafes the Decepticons Grimlock's engaged with, all weapons go! Scattershot leaps impossibly, due to his massive size, into the air and transforms into battlecruiser mode, hovering like a boss and being all ready for business. Combat: Battlecruiser sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlecruiser strikes Shockwave with his Wing-Mounted Sonic Shell Area attack! Combat: Battlecruiser (Scattershot) used "Wing-Mounted Sonic Shell": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Battlecruiser 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Shockwave's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Battlecruiser misses Galvatron with his Wing-Mounted Sonic Shell Area attack! Avarice watches the Junkion as he runs away. For a moment, he ponders taking a shot at him but he decides his energy would be better spent elsewhere. He dares not to interfer with Galvatron's duel without being ordered to do so. But before he can take a decision, he goes on rampage, forcing him to leaps into the air to avoid being crushed. Once he's safe in the air, he turns his attention towards the technobot. As the battlecruiser passes near him, he attempts to grabs one of its wing. Combat: Avarice's Draining Touch attack aimed for Battlecruiser backfires! Combat: Avarice strikes himself with his Draining Touch attack! TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "Is anything going on that needs the TRUSTICONS to show up?" Hubcap raises a finger and speaks, clearly but with no apparent focus. "Wouldn't it make that a better place for you to fight Rodimus? No? Okay, I'm fleeing now!" With that, the diminutive Autobot transforms and tries to make his escape cleanly, by flooding Decepticon signals with random junk. I pity whoever gets that Spice Girls feed. Chi-chi-chang, Hubcap is now a car. Shockwave sees Hubcap and hears his warning. Apparently he thinks so lowly of the minibot that he takes no action to silence him. Slowly descending until he touches down on the ground, Shockwave keeps his aim trained on the Dinobot Commander. Although he has some choice retorts for Grimlock's comments, he refrains from giving them. He doesn't want to give away his posit- oooh no. Grimlock bashes his way past Galvatron and charges towards him. Shockwave fires what energy he has stored in his arm cannon before shifting his weight into a defensive stance. It does him no good, as the mechanical T-Rex's teeth clamp down on his firing arm. Shockwave wrenches it away as fast as he can. He can feel the heat from Grimlock's mechanical 'breath', and he stumbles as he takes a step backwards. It is only because Primus is smiling on Shockwave that Grimlock continues on to menace Avarice. Glancing at the teeth marks on his left arm, Shockwave doesn't have time to take further action against the Dinobot before the recent rock slide explodes in a flurry of red. The Technobot blasts out of the ground, shifts into his battlecruiser mode, and lays down all weapons as he soars past. Struck numerous times, Shockwave's body lights up. Each weapon, whether it be the megavolt cannon or one of the numerous multi-shell turrets, tears into Shockwave's armour, leaving the Decepticon staggered... but still standing. Combat: Porsche 924 Turbo strikes Galvatron with his Super Hearing Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Galvatron's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Porsche 924 Turbo strikes Avarice with his Super Hearing Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Avarice's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Porsche 924 Turbo misses Shockwave with his Super Hearing Area attack! Combat: Porsche 924 Turbo (Hubcap) used "Super Hearing": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Galvatron reels his flail back in with a sharp clang and dives away from Grimlock as he rears back to transform. Rolling to his feet while Grimlock charges past the Sweep and ploughs into Shockwave, Galvatron exults in the Autobots breaking, even though Scattershot is rising from the avalanche debris. The Tyrant of Mars swings his cannon in an arc across the battlefield, walking the shots between the Decepticons to pump booming energy blasts into the Dinobot and his allies! "Flee, Autobots! Flee from this place, this is the playground of the gods! Only one FORGED in the CRUCIBLE of a GOD may claim it! Return to Earth and tell your crawling swarm of 'allies' that the Final Judgement is coming!" Galvatron walks the cannon shots back the other way and pauses, glowing barrel smoking. "Tell them to make their peace while they can, because I am the BRINGER of WAR!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave strikes Robot T-Rex! with his this attack brought to you a split second before a severe asskicking attack! -2 Combat: Drained 11 energon. Combat: Galvatron strikes Porsche 924 Turbo with his Fusion Barrage Area attack! -10 Combat: Galvatron strikes Sit-Com with his Fusion Barrage Area attack! -10 Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Fusion Barrage Area attack! -10 Combat: Galvatron strikes Battlecruiser with his Fusion Barrage Area attack! -10 It's true, what Hubcap says, Galvatron does wish it was Rodimus instead of Grimlock here. Well, actually he wishes it was Optimus, but that's a bittersweet thought- that he could only kill Prime once. To be exact, Galvatron actually killed Prime several times but it only 'stuck' once. Sit-Com is zapped by a galvblast as he's retreating! He falls faceforward, struggling to get up. "Wilson! WILSON!" Robot T-Rex! endures a barrage of Decepticon firepower! Both Shockwave and Galvatron's blasts strike Grimlock in the flank- and he's sent rolling down the mountain! Grimlock bounces and smashes his way downward, taking a great deal of red rock along with him (maybe THAT'S where those so-called 'channels of Mars' came from?) and otherwise is taken out of the fight! Dead? Well, no- the Decepticons aren't nearly so lucky, but to judge by the distance he's traveled and the rock atop him, Grimlock's not going to get back to this brawl anytime soon! Combat: Robot T-Rex! begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave, Battlecruiser , Galvatron, Avarice, and Porsche 924 Turbo Scattershot unfolds into his hulk of a robot mode, lovingly props his pump action acid lined slug artillery rifle against his shoulder, and lights an energon cigar he stole from Kup. Scattershot takes the blasts, transforming to keep control of his trajectory...The Technobot is smoking and dusty, rifle in either hand, shoulder turrets glowing... He smiles grimly, chomping on the energon cigar in his mouth. "Mah Lord Galvatron...Remember me, big guy? You couldn't keep me down last time, and you ain't gonna win this time, either." He drops his rifles, and gestures to the Decepticon Overlord. "What exactly do ya say when the pillars of heaven are shakin' and yer pinned against the wall, and the Decepticon asks ya if you've paid yer dues?" Scattershot speaks softly to himself as he makes a very rude gesture to Galvatron. "Have ya paid yer dues, Scattershot?" He spits out the cigar. "Yessir, the check is in the mail." Scattershot braces for eating all of the balls Porsche 924 Turbo is blasted, and among the bounce-bounce-bouncing that one might expect from a small car shot vaguely at by Galvatron, but somewhow survives, albeit not in any conscious form. There is Rock, and there is thunder and there is... a huge metal clang as the minibot lands atop Dinobot. Somehow, that hurts the most. And then there is darkness. Combat: Scattershot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Avarice misses the speeding battlecruiser. Having nowhere to go, the energy he summoned turns on him, ripping through his body, consuming his energy. The Sweep falls back on the ground, raising a cloud of red dust around him. Slowly, he pushes himself off the ground, just in time to see Galvatron and Shockwave unleashing hell on the Autobots. Combat: Avarice takes extra time to steady himself. Pass TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "Trusticons, it has come to my attention that there are several projects that need to focus on. I have one of extreme urgency! This secret project will take some time." Shockwave, having been savaged by Grimlock's teeth and all of Scattershot's weapons, is at least spared the indignity of Hubcap frying his sensors--they were *already* fried from the Scatter-lock assault. Clearly suffering from the damage he's taken, Shockwave falls to one knee. He does, however, look up as Scattershot bravely (and stupidly, per Avarice earlier) confronts Galvatron by himself. He joins with Avarice in watching the Decepticon leader's reaction. Misfire lets out a cheer! "Let's get cracking!" TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "It will involve Misfire and Aimless utilizing Slugfest." .30 cal. Slugfest says, "oooh!" TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "/If/ that doesn't scare you, I don't know what else will." "You'll be the last to shut the door, then?" Galvatron sneers up at Scattershot, who inexplicably is not fleeing, although he would be the best equipped for it thanks to his straight-line speed. "Last one turns off the lights? SO BE IT." Galvatron transforms. The barrel of the fusion artillery piece elevates to bring Scattershot into its line of fire. "As you've SOWN the THUNDER, now REAP the WHIRLWIND!" Combat: Fusion Artillery strikes Scattershot with his Anti-Aircraft Fusion Beam attack! -8 Scavenger arrives from the Ares Rail Station to the south. Scavenger has arrived. It hurts. That's the simple way to put it. Scattershot has no control of his body- he's merely flying through the sky at battlecruiser speeds in robot form. He's smoking and melty, missing a limb. Where'd that go? Did he lose it in the blast? Will he lose the other one when he eventually hits something? Is that Trypticon? It was. Galvatron has blasted Scattershot past Trypticon. The Technobot finally hits mountain, practically making a Scattershaped cave in the side. And he doesn't move. Scavenger moves south to the Ares Rail Station. Scavenger has left. Fusion Artillery straightens up and surveys the blood-colored landscape with great satisfaction, hard and dry and merciless as the eyes that look out at it. "This is the beginning, Shockwave, this is where things turn around. When Planet Earth bleeds under my yoke, its teeming billions shivering through nights lit only by fire, tonight is where the historians will say: this was the turning point." Galvatron straightens up and converts his supports back into limbs, his cannon sliding down and locking into place on his arm as his scowling face rises from his shoulders. Avarice slowly walks towards Galvatron, "Victory is yours my lord." The Sweep looks down art his wounds, "I would better go back to Trypticon and find a medic to take care of these wounds." he mutters. "Glory to Galvatron!" he salutes before taking off to head towards the Decepticons base. He flies with some difficulties but he should be able to make it. Shockwave pushes down on his knee, climbing back up to his feet. He watches Scattershot until the Technobot is completely out of sight. With all Autobots vanquished, he glances over at the Decepticon leader. "Indeed..." he states easily. Although well aware of the power levels Galvatron is able to display, he's never quite gotten used to it. Galvatron glances back at Shockwave significantly. "Now, let us return to our great work."